Truth Revealed
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Seeing as Tsume sees everything as a conspiracy and seeing also that he trusts Toboe he finally reveals to the young pup all his growing wisdom. Including the truth about Cheza, Santa Clause and anything else he can think of.


Hello Simply Hopeless here and I decided I wanted to feel silly today so I wrote up this story. I do not own Wolf's Rain but all these crazy ideas on the story is mine. Iswj I dedicate this chapter to you... just hope you die from laughter because I can't afford the funeral bill. If this has frighten you guys in any way sorry. I will delete this story in a week after showing it to iswj. If you want me to keep it up then review and tell me so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Truth Revealed

Chapter One

"Cheza is nothing but a pot smoking, crack head," grumbled Tsume as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Tsume that's not nice thing to say," cried out Toboe as he quickly followed after the older wolf.

"Well think about it," Tsume growled and sat down on his haunches. His human illusion came up as he looked at Toboe thoughtfully. "She has pink eyes which everyone knows is a sign of a crackhead."

"Well she's an experiment maybe the person who created her liked pink," whined Toboe as he placed up his human illusion and looked at Tsume thoughtfully.

"Okay then what about this. She says she knows where paradise is but we have been searching for more then fifteen episodes. At the rate we are going we'll end up having a hundred all together," Tsume mused thoughtfully.

"Well Kiba believes in Cheza so-"

"Who the fuck refers to thimselves in the third person? This one is going to fall off a cliff. This one is going to get kidnapped for a fifth time. Gah it's fucking annoying that's what it is," he hissed and slammed his fist against the ground.

"Well she's a girl and she's defenseless. Not everyone can be a wolf like us," Toboe tried to reason with him.

"Okay fine then think about this. We have been attacked almost everyday ever since we met her and how are we sure she's isn't like an opium plant or something instead of a lunar flower. Maybe their created wanted to find the ultimate plant to get high off of and he ended up with a hot, confused girl," he shrugged his shoulders thoughtfully.

"But Kiba says-"

"Screw what Kiba says. That little pothead must have given him some of the stuff she is on. There is probably not even a paradise though I guess if you get high enough you'd probably see it. I mean Kiba doesn't even have any solid proof that there is a paradise," countered Tsume.

"Well... yeah," Toboe announced reluctantly.

"And another thing Rudolph the red nose is high too," sneered Tsume liking the shocked looks he was getting from Toboe.

"What! No he wasn't he was the most faithful reindeer in Santa's Workshop," cried out Toboe close to tears.

"Toboe, Toboe, Toboe. Rudulph is a coke head and is on that stuff hard hence the red nose. Santa Clause is obviously running a cocaine ring and on Christmas is his due date to drop his 'presents' off to his drug dealers. I mean who would think Santa Clause with his Ho Ho Ho's would be a drug lord. I mean kami that delivering presents thing is just a disguise," Tsume shrugged his shoulders. "In fact-"

"DAMN IT TSUME STOP CORRUPTING TOBOE WITH LIES!" cried out Kiba and smacked the wolf upside his head.

"Yes as you can see Toboe, men can have PMS too," sighed Tsume.

"Hey Kiba is it true that your PMSing?" Toboe looked at him in suprise not even knowing what PMS meant.

"Don't listen to him he's spewing out lies and your lapping it up, aren't you?" Kiba said accussingly.

"But you can't drink lies... can you?" Toboe asked curiously.

"Kami your so dense," hissed Kiba and was ready to leave to look for Cheza when she came bounding towards them.

"This one has brought the enemy towards us. Now this one will skip away," Cheza chirped up merrily as she run pass with men shooting after her.

"See! I told you I was right," Tsume smiled in triumph before he was shot in the ass with a tranquilzer dart.

To be continued...


End file.
